Luchando por un amor
by Dakada
Summary: Shinobu se encuentra cada vez mas distante de miyagi, ¿que ocasiona esto? miyagi no deja de preguntárselo, pero un dia escucha una noticia que le cambiara la vida ¿que noticia sera?
1. Ausencia

**Hola a todos hoy se me vino a la mente hacer un fic de junjou terrorits y una trama emocionante *w* o al menos espero que me quede como quiero xDD bueno espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ausencia**

Era muy temprano por la mañana un profesor en literatura se encontraba despertando para llegar un poco antes a su trabajo y para evitar cualquier inconveniente de parte de cierta persona que nunca lo deja en paz de vez en cuando, al despertar noto que estaba completamente solo lo cual era inusual en cuanto casi daban por 8:00 am ,pero decidiendo dejar de lado ese aspecto tomo una ducha y se preparó para ir a la gran universidad .

La tarde pasaba y ninguna señal de vida del terrorista de su corazón, esto era un malestar para él era extremadamente inmaduro actuar así para un hombre de casi 36 años de edad , y mucho mas restante para el hombre llamado Miyagi Yo.

-mmmmm…-se quejó un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos morados con un aura frustrada e incómoda en el momento.  
-Miyagi-sensei-le dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana-por favor en vez de estar quejándose por que no termina su trabajo de una vez-le propuso el ojos de avellana  
-Sí, sí, lo hare en un momento-dijo en un tono serio-  
-El ojos avellana se dio cuenta del cambio de humor del maestro, sabía que algo estaba mal con el profesor así que para evitar algún inconveniente solo dejo pasar el humor del maestro de literatura y terminar su trabajo.

Miyagi no sabía nada del Shinobu ya hace unos días había pasado lo mismo. Desde hace unas semanas el rubio solo pasaba de vez en cuando por el departamento del profesor y si pasaba después de un rato se marchaba del lugar este aspecto molestaba completamente al pelinegro pero cuando le preguntaba si pasaba algo este siempre respondía de una manera indiferente o en su tono habitual.

_"¿de qué hablas?"_

Esta respuesta simplemente le molestaba y si llamaba al teléfono del menor no contestaba o solo actuaba como si nada, el tiempo en que habían estado saliendo nunca había una ausencia por parte del menor que durara tanto tiempo y claro Miyagi no tenía tanta paz que digamos.

-mmmm….-siguió con su quejas, el aura de incomodidad se hacía cada vez más grande. Pero una voz se escuchó en la oficina del maestro.  
-¿Qué es esa aura?-pregunto en su típico tono el terrorista  
-mmm… ¡ah! Shinobu-chiin-El aura que tenía el maestro de literatura desapareció tal vez no por completo pero si lo suficiente para hacer un gran cambio en el ambiente de la oficina.  
-Hola-Shinobu miro por unos instantes al maestro que ahora simplemente lo observaba- ¿sucede algo?  
-mmmm…-el profesor se quedó algo pensativo antes de responder pues sabía que si salía de nuevo con lo mismo su terrorista se iría del lugar molesto-no… no es nada-inmediatamente volvió a su trabajo para poder evitarse un sermón de Kamijou. El ambiente en la oficina era un poco tenso pues el rubio no decía nada solo se sentó en el sofá que tenía la oficina.  
-….-El silencio reinaba en la oficina, Miyagi en un intento de romper aquel silencio saca cualquier tema de conversación.  
-¿has estado yendo como se debe a la universidad?-pregunto sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Él rubio solo miro un poco confundido al oji-morado pero al final contesto.  
-Siempre, lo hago-contesto la pregunta del maestro para que después de unos momentos se levantara del sofá y tomara sus cosas- Me voy  
-¿eh? ¿Tan rápido?-quedo algo extrañado el profesor, este dejando su trabajo a un lado volteo a ver al terrorista que se encontraba en la habitación.  
-sí, parece que tienes mucho trabajo, y además solo hice un pequeña visita rápida, tengo algunos asuntos que debo resolver-En cuanto termino de decir lo último se dirigió a la puerta  
-¿asuntos?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando cómo se dirigía a la puerta.  
-sí, asuntos familiares-dicho esto salió de la oficina dejando al profesor en ella. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shinobu lo había visitado además de que cada vez el tiempo que pasaba con él era menos… realmente cuanto amaba a ese terrorista como para que se sintiera solo por su ausencia

**(…)  
**Ese día

Miyagi había salido temprano de lo habitual.  
El pelinegro entro a su casa y dejando en la mesa sus cosas y algunos papeles que terminaría al día siguiente pues no eran tan urgentes. Esa noche Miyagi se pasó pensando en que podía haberle pasado a su terrorista para que cambiara tan rápido de actitud hacia él.  
Los pensamientos a veces eran razonables pero otras veces no lo eran, sin embargo, aquella incomodidad aun lo perseguía a fondo no había podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese relacionado con el rubio, realmente le estaba molestando.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, buscando en la bolsa encontró su teléfono y sin ver de quien se trataba contesto casi al instante.  
-¿Hola?-  
-Miyagi-dijo la voz de un ojos grises a través del teléfono  
-Shinobu –le llamo por su nombre el oji-morado  
-oye, ¿crees que podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche?-pregunto el menor  
-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto Miyagi  
-….-el terrorista se quedó en silencio por unos momentos- solo hubo un pequeño problema en mi casa, no es nada grave, pero por ahora no tengo donde quedarme.  
-¿está todo bien?-  
-sí, lo está, pero por esta noche no me puedo quedar en mi casa-Miyagi accedió por lo que la llamada termino.  
-¿un problema?-Miyagi siguió pensando en que podía haberle sucedido, y más aún se cuestionó el por qué su padre no había llamado, después de todo él era quien se encargaba de cuidar a Shinobu. Bueno lo dejaría pasar por alto.  
Después de un rato el sonido de la puerta se escuchó y el pelinegro salió del cuarto para darle la bienvenida a su rubio.

* * *

**holap :P como ¿estan todos? :DDDD espero que les esté gustando por lo mientras este primer capítulo así que esperen y sabrán que sucede /w¬ bueno espero leer sus comentarios y si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar yo con mucho gusto les responderé ^^**


	2. Sospechas

**Hola a todos las y los fans de Junjou terrorist :DDD espero que les esté gustando mi FanFic :33 y perdón si me tarde en subir pues tengo escuela y voy en la tarde, duermo en las noches y hago tarea, apenas si tengo tiempo, por eso espero poder subir por lo menos un cap los fines de semana dependiendo de muchas cosas de cualquier manera subiré lo más pronto posible así que por favor tenga paciencia bueno no los entretengo más**

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon si lo leen o no es su responsabilidad  


* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sospechas**

La llamada que había recibido de su terrorista le fue muy extraña, ¿Qué había sucedido?, se lo preguntaría cuando llegara pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir que eso no le sería bueno, hace ya varias semanas que Shinobu no había puesto su alama en la casa del profesor de literatura, era realmente difícil saber cuándo aparecería por ahí en este tiempo si conociera al primer Shinobu esté iría a verlo todo el tiempo que tuviese libre, a veces esto le parecía una molestia pero ahora más que eso era una necesidad…. Demonios… es lo único que podía pensar el pelinegro en esa situación.

Un toque sonó en la puerta haciendo que Miyagi se diera cuenta de la presencia del rubio inmediatamente se dirigió a atender la puerta donde seguro al otro lado estaría el ojos grises que tanto le gustaba.

-Ya voy-el pelinegro al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto pues el ojos grises se encontraba con un pequeño bolso en el otro lado de la puerta.-Pasa Shinobu-chin -dicho esto el rubio entro a la casa que era de su amante.  
-Perdón por la intromisión- Miyagi se había dado cuenta que este cada vez era más formal con él, ¿otra vez quería verse más adulto? ¿De nuevo había pensado de más?, no lo sabía pero lo descubriría.  
Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la sala donde Miyagi planeaba descubrir lo que sucedía con el menor. El oji-morado colocó una taza de té de sakura que había recibido de la misma estudiante que antes le había regalado lo mismo cuando apenas conocía a Shinobu, El silencio era muy tenso y sobre todo incomodo así que el pelinegro decidió romper el hielo.

-¿se encuentra todo bien en tu casa?- le pregunta hiso que el ojos grises que se encontraba bebiendo un poco del té, dejara la taza de la cual bebía en la mesa de centro  
-Si, más o menos, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse-El rubio miro por unos momentos a Miyagi pero después desvió la mirada y tomo algo de té.  
-oye, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto algo serio el profesor de literatura  
-¿de qué hablas?-al escuchar esa contestación el pelinegro frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado por la misma respuesta que siempre le daba al preguntarle su sucedía algo con él.  
-No me respondas con eso, últimamente te encuentras muy extraño y eso me desagrada, no quiero que evites mi pregunta-Miyagi hablaba en un tono mucho más serio que otros realmente le importaba que le sucedía y si le era posible ayudarlo, quería saber que sucedía con él y por qué aún no se lo había dicho.  
-No entiendo de lo que me hablas, yo me encuentro bien-Con cada ve que evitaba la pregunta que lo tenía montándolo, se enojaba cada vez más con él y consigo mismo por no ser lo suficiente confiable como contárselo.  
-No juegues conmigo, realmente crees que soy un idiota-en Shinobu podía notarse un cierto nerviosismo por que se encontraba siendo acorralado por el mayor.  
-N-no sucede nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte-por como actuaba y por lo que decía no tenía ni la más mínima gota de credibilidad en ello. Miyagi mucho más molesto decidió ya no callarse lo que realmente pensaba así que lo dejo salir.  
-Yo sé que te sucede algo, no eras tú quien siempre me acosaba para estar conmigo casi todo el tiempo, no es de ti tener una larga distancia y de la noche a la mañana menos, te lo preguntare una vez más-Miyagi se acercó a Shinobu por quien reflejo se alejaba un poco de él, pero eso no sirvió de mucho pues Miyagi ya lo tenía acorralado contra la pared- ¿Que te sucede?-La mirada del profesor se volvía cada vez mas de miedo.  
-y-ya te dije que no sucede nada-Shinobu desvió la mirada de su amante  
-Entonces ¿Por qué desvías la mirada?-pregunto el pelinegro enojado  
-Yo-en ese momento no pudo decir más pues el oji-morado le había robado un beso de sus labios-Ngh… esp-espera, ¡Miyagi!-El rubio no pudo detener los beso que recibía del mayor, por más que luchaba no podía, en ese momento el pelinegro con una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por su torso y finalmente llego a su entrepierna rosando un poco por encima de la ropa- ¡ah!... Mi-El mayor logro meter su mano por dentro de su pantalón, lo cual hiso que el ojo gris sacara un pequeño gemido de su boca, Miyagi se encontraba enojado, pero más que eso se encontraba preocupado pues mientras pensaba saco una conclusión que no quería ver.

"Se ha cansado de mi"

El oji-morado no quería pensar en eso pero, por las situaciones no tenía otra alternativa. La mano del pelinegro masturba la hombría del menor que tenía a su disposición, realmente había extrañado al rubio por bastante tiempo, si continuaba no podría detenerse pero sin pensarlo 2 veces continuo con su travesura.  
Los besos húmedos que le daba al oji-gris se volvían cada vez más eróticos, mientras sus manos jugaban con el cuerpo de su amante, pero por alguna razón el sentía como si lo estuviera forzando a hacer todo eso… y conocía la razón  
-Shinobu—dijo en un tono seductor y serio el profesor de literatura  
-Mi… ¡ah! Miyagi-el rubio solo se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y hundido en el placer mientras miraba a su seme.  
-Tu… ¿Te has cansado de mí?-pregunto de una manera triste mientras seguía con lo suyo.  
-¿Qué?-Shinobu se encontraba cada vez más confundido pero eso no fue solo que sintió en ese momento, Miyagi se encontraba preocupado por la respuesta del menor, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿y si decía que si?  
-¿Tú te has cansado de mí?-pregunto un poco más reconfortado mientras miraba a su uke a los ojos grises que tenía. Shinobu miro aquella mirada y bajo la cabeza, pensaba que estaría un poco dolido por la pregunta, pero la reacción que pensé que tendría y al que tuvo fue totalmente distinta  
-No… ¡No me jodas Miyagi!-en ese momento Shinobu aparto de un empujón al profesor de literatura-¡Me voy a dormir ¡-dicho esto se volvió a vestir la parte de abajo y se marchó a el cuarto de huéspedes. Miyagi se quedó muy sorprendido por la reacción del menor, nunca antes había reaccionada tan agresivo con él, mucho menos había negado la intromisión de su parte, esto… realmente le estaba molestando.  
**(…)**

En la oficina de un maestro el aura se podía sentir muy terrorífica y tensa, tanto que aprecia un muerto viviente.  
-¿Qué demonios me sucedió ayer?-se preguntó a sí mismo, cada vez que se trataba de Shinobu este perdía el control con mucha facilidad… era demasiado molesto continuar de esta manera.  
-¡Profesor!-escucho un grito el cual lo tomo por sorpresa  
-¡Waa!, ¡Kamijou! No asustes a si a la gente-se quejó del grito de su subordinado  
-Le eh hablado muchas veces, realmente debe poner atención a su trabajo, sino se le acumulara y yo tendré que sufrir las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad-El subordinado conocido por los estudiantes como "el demonio Kamijou" regaño a su profesor en jefe, pero eso no le importaba realmente se sentía como un caos, no podía pensar en su trabajo con claridad y eso obviamente le traería problemas después-Bueno como sea , el jefe del área de literatura quiere estos papeles, ¿podría entregárselos?  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando al castaño demonio-¡oh! Será que vas a ir a tu novio  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo que asistir a una tutoría!-el demonio Kamijou ataca de nuevo (¿?  
-sí, si yo se lo llevare-Tomando los papeles que Hiroki le dio se dirigio a la sala donde se supone que se encuentra trabajando el jefe en literatura…. "el padre se Shinobu y su ex esposa"…  
aminando por los pasillos para poder llegar a la sala del padre de Shinobu, realmente todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era un caos, y sabia la razón de esto… El terrorista.  
Llego a la oficina del jefe en literatura y toco la puerta.

Toc Toc (pésimos efectos de sonido lo sé)  
-Pase-se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor  
-Aquí le traigo los documentos que necesitaba-Miyagi entro y noto como el jefe no lo miraba para nada a los ojos, se acercó y entrego los papeles que necesitaba.-¿se encuentra todo bien?  
-¿eh?-quedo algo confundido el jefe de literatura  
-Shinobu-kun me conto que tenían un problema y que por ello necesitaba pasar la noche en mi casa ¿todo está bien?  
-así que ahí fue a donde se fue-dijo casi en un susurro  
-¿Disculpe?  
-¡ah! No te preocupes todo está bien-le aclaro  
-A claro bueno me retiro-Miyagi se marchó de la oficina y se quedó algo preocupado por la reacción del padre de Shinobu… ¿Shinobu habrá escapado ese día?

* * *

**Holi~ espero que les haya gusta y si tienen dudas no se preocupen yo las contestare todas :33 solo déjeme un comentario con su duda o envíenme un mensaje como se acomoden ustedes yo contestare con gusto**

nos vemos (n.n)/


	3. Inesperado

**Hooli~ u *mirada acosadora (?*, ¿Cómo han estado todos? Yo algo corta de tiempo y por eso subi de noche, algunos lo leerán en el dia, otros no… pero bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Inesperado**

Miyagi se encontraba muy preocupado por la reacción del jefe de literatura. Ya hace un tiempo que realmente no hablaba con el aun después de haberse casado con su hija, pero desde que empezó a salir con el menor casi siempre sus llamadas o visitas eran para ver al rubio aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho la reacción sino lo que le dio a entender.

¿Shinobu escapo eso día?

Si eso era verdad entonces tendría que saber el porqué de esa acción, aunque después de lo que sucedió la otra noche… no estaba totalmente seguro de como reaccionaria el menor. Bueno si algo no podía hacer era el quedarse sentado solamente pensando mientras todo pasaba.  
Miyagi se levantó de su silla y aviso que saldría, así que le dio la mitad de todo su trabajo al ya estresado Demonio Kamijuo que casi lo asesina con la mirada. Después de ser salvado por el aura asesina del castaño se dirigió al estacionamiento para ir por su automóvil, sino se equivocaba Shinobu no tardaría en salir de la escuela. Así que tenía que dirigirse rápidamente para no perderlo.  
Aun así los ojos del profesor no podrían creer lo que mirarían después.  
**(…)  
**Mientras conducía el auto Miyagi tenía uno de sus famosos cigarrillos.  
-Me pregunto qué sucedió aquel día, ni Shinobu ni su padre trataron de decirme nada, acaso pelearon por algo- Esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro que conducía hacia la escuela del menor- Una pelea ¿Por qué razón?- por más que lo pensaba no llegaba a una conclusión hasta que lo pensó de nuevo- …. Tal vez…. ¿descubrió nuestra relación?-El ambiente paso de una preocupada a una totalmente diferente en cuestión de segundos.

...

-¡¿EH?¡ ¡¿QUE SUCEDERÁ SI ES VERDAD?¡,pero cuando vi a su padre no me dijo nada, pero tampoco me trato como normalmente lo hacía, tal vez era por la carga de trabajo o cualquier otro motivo, quizás la razón que estoy dando a su huida no sea esta….¡ DEMONIOS¡-el profesor de literatura dejo de pensar por unos momentos pero aun así no se quitaba ese sentimiento de culpa, después de tranquilizarse un poco siguió conduciendo a la escuela.

Miyagi se encontraba estacionado en el mismo sitio donde siempre esperaba a Shinobu a pesar de que hace algunas semanas este la había pedido que dejara de visitarlo tan seguido con la excusa de que muchos de sus compañeros ya lo recordaban y estaban pensando en llamar a la autoridades para estar seguros, entendió el punto de su amante por lo cual había dejado de visitarlo después de la escuela tan seguido, pero después de eso Shinobu se alejó cada vez más de él.  
El pelinegro logro ver a Shinobu por la calle pero antes de que este lograra llamarlo sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo poder. La razón… cuando este estaba a punto de llamar a Shinobu una chica se le acerco tomándolo del brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
¿Qué…Demonios? Era la palabra exacta que se dio por mi mente, aquella chica era realmente hermosa, sus cabellos eran largos y de un color anaranjado era muy esbelta y tenía un buen cuerpo pero lo que más me sorprendió es Shinobu usualmente ante este comportamiento se habría hecho a un lado pero, simplemente no hiso nada… ¿¡cómo demonios debo comportarme ante una situación así ¡?

Después de eso regrese a la universidad sin haber hecho algo con aquella chica, bueno no podía hacer nada en tal situación, pero aun así sigo teniendo este sentimiento atrapado en mi pecho. Trate de relajarme un poco para continuar con mi trabajo pero mis pensamientos de ¿Qué tipo de pelea tuvieron? ¿De qué tema se trataba? Y ¿Quién era esa chica? No dejaban de ir y venir de un lado a otro sin dejarme concentrarme en mi trabajo, aunque le hubiera dado la mitad del trabajo a Kamijou, todavía quedaba bastante por hacer ese día.  
**(…)  
**El trabajo es realmente pesado en época de exámenes, creo que será más pesado cuando los alumnos que saquen una calificación por debajo de sus ideales traten de conseguir más puntos de maneras poco convenientes y muy estúpidas no sé cómo Kamijou logra ahuyentarlas fácilmente, realmente odio cuando tratan de hacer algo fuera de sus límites.****

-Bueno me retiro profesor-se escuchó la voz de Hiroki por la sala mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir del lugar.  
-Si-normalmente le contestaría algo como "le mandas mi saludos a tu _novio~_" o "Que pases unas buena noche si duermes~" pero ahora no se encontraba de ánimos para molestar a su subordinado o sacar cualquier palabra para lograr ese objetivo.

Ya se había quedado casi solo en la universidad, cuando llego de aquel tonto paseo para ver a Shinobu no pudo pensar más que en nada en el terrorista y en aquella chica que solo le dejaba más duda que en rayos estaba ocurriendo con Shinobu, por causa de ello casi no trabajo aun después de las llamadas de atención del castaño, pero no es como si fuese a quejarse de algo que el mismo tenía la culpa, por ahora todo lo que quería era irse a casa y terminar con este día lleno de sorpresas, pero no lo lograría si no terminaba esto.

-Realmente esta oscuro- dijo para sí mismo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana para observar aquella oscuridad. Pero algo le llamo la atención en lo que parecía ser la nada la silueta de una mujer siendo acompañada por otros dos hombres. No se veía tan bien como para saber su era una joven o una señora pero lo que más le preocupaba era que estos salían de la universidad M a tales horas de la noche, bueno sea lo que sea no tiene nada que ver conmigo esta vez.  
Después de lo ocurrido se dirigió a terminar su trabajo y por ultimo a coger sus cosas para marcharse de ese lugar.

**(…)**

Cuando Miyagi se encontraba por los largos pasillos de la universidad M, el pelinegro se encaminaba a la salida y por ello necesitaba pasar por las oficinas de literatura pero algo muy llamativo le hiso dudar si era el único en la universidad. Descubrió que no se encontraba solo como creía pues la luz de la sala donde se encontraba el encargado de su área en otras palabras el padre de su amante. Era realmente raro que este se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche, pero nunca lo había visto tan tarde después de las clases, normalmente todos se marchaban a esa hora.

Claramente este se había quedado por trabajo o algo pero no era de su incumbencia así que simplemente ignoro aquella luz que salía de la puerta. Pero al pasar por la puerta el jefe en literatura se percató de ello.

-Miyagi, ¿qué haces en la universidad a estas horas?-el pelinegro al escuchar su nombre se volteo a mirar por la pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de esta.  
-ah, pues solo termine unos trabajos eso es todo, de echo ahora planeaba marchame de la institución-Le contesto Miyagi apartando su mirada, pero antes de que se diera cuenta su jefe se levantó y camino hacia el con sus cosas en la mano-  
-Qué bueno, yo también planeaba irme y que bueno que me tope contigo quería hablar de unas cosas contigo-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa falsa, de eso se percató el profesor.  
-Y-ya veo, bueno nos vamos-Después de la invitación del oji-morado ellos caminaron por los pasillos para retirarse de sus jornadas de trabajo.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, realmente la temporada de exámenes finales es difícil  
-Sí, pero no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacemos, por lo menos ya no me he desmayado como mi primera época-el pelinegro recordó como en sus primeros años de trabajo este no aguantaba tanto pero al final logro conseguir terminar los exámenes.  
-ajaja, si recuerdo como escuche que un maestro novato se desmayó de trabajo, realmente no creía lo que escuchaba, pero al final aquel maestro resulto convertirse en el marido de mi hija, fueron bueno tiempos aquellos-  
-Sí, lo fueron-ambos profesores llegaron a la salida de la universidad, por su plática recordaron varios momentos en lo que implicaban grandes errores como experiencias divertidas y confusas.  
-Bueno espero volver a hablar con usted después-Miyagi hiso una reverencia hacia su superior  
-Claro yo también, ¡oh¡ me deje llevar por la plática que se me olvido decirte lo importante-Miyagi se quedó algo sorprendido y solo miro hacia el señor  
-claro dígame.  
-Miyagi eres una buena persona, así que por favor "aléjate de Shinobu"-Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si fuesen balas- para mí es un gran problema que ustedes dos sigan viéndose así que no quiero hacer alguna movida en contra tuya, bueno que pase buenas noches-

Miyagi medio sorprendido por aquel tema importante lo único que hiso fue darse la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento y dirigirse a su coche.

* * *

**jojojojojojo se los dejo en suspenso (?  
Espero que les este gustando mi fic :33 y si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar yo con gusto contestare n.n**

Nos vemos (=w=)/ 


	4. ¿Terminamos?

**Hola (=w=)/  
espero no morir cuando lean el final de esta capitulo, bueno les dejo con su lectura **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Terminamos?**

Un pelinegro se encontraba acostado en su cama con un aura que a todos les daría miedo sentir incluso ver… la razón es simple.

_"Aléjate de Shinobu"_****

Por qué demonios tenía que pensar que el padre de su novio quería separarlo de él, es normal de los padre preocuparse por sus hijos aun así aquel hombre llamado Miyagi You aún no tenía intenciones de abandonar a aquel segundo amor de su vida, abandonar a ese terrorista que a pesar de ser un hombre logro tomar un lugar tan especial en su vida… era simplemente impensable.

-Ugh-un aura incomoda se sentía a través del aire, tanto que podría describirse como si un cadáver fuese encontrado días atrás- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

_"hace días que no veo para nada a Shinobu, después cuando trato de verlo fui hasta su escuela y me encuentro que él está con una joven... luego su padre me dice que me aleje de él… ¿¡qué demonios está sucediendo! ?"_

Si realmente quería saberlo tendría que hablar con cierto terrorista que últimamente era imposible localizar. Dejando su irritación de un lado decidió que ya era hora para comenzar a vivir*  
Se levantó de su cama para poder terminar de hacer todo lo que correspondía a su hogar, limpiando el piso, tendiendo su cama, lavando ropa y de mas, un hombre de casi 36 años debía saber hacer eso o moriría enterrado entre tanta ropa.

-Ring Ring- (sonido del teléfono ewe)

-¡ah! ya voy-cuando Miyagi dijo esto fue directamente a contestar el teléfono para saber de quien se trataba-Hola habla Miyagi  
-You-la voz que se escuchó a través de la bocina no era nada más ni nada menos que su ex esposa, Risako.  
-¿Risako?-el pelinegro se quedó algo sorprendido por recibir la llamada de su ex esposa, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Era lo único que podía pensar Miyagi  
-You, tengo que hablar de algo contigo, ¿podríamos vernos?-el oji-morado sorprendido por la llamada solo respondió, pero la respuesta que recibió lo obligo a aceptar  
-¿Hablar sobre qué?-  
-Sobre Shinobu-Claramente este nombre fue la clave de que Miyagi aceptara la invitación tan poco esperada de su ex esposa, después de esto ellos quedaron en que se verían en un café cerca de la casa del oji-morado.  
El maestro en literatura solamente preparo todo para poder estar en la hora indicada.  
-¿De Shinobu?, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que ella quiere decirme con respecto a su hermano?

**(…)  
**Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color morado se encontraba sentado en una mesa de un restaurante. Los pensamientos sobre Shinobu no paraban de venir a la mente del maestro en literatura, realmente le importaba pero si Risako tenía que hablar algo sobre su hermano realmente no sería nada bueno.  
Las puertas del café donde se quedaron de ver aquello ex esposos se abrieron dejando ver a la mujer, por unos momentos ella busco la silueta de Miyagi entre las personas que se encontraban en el café. Cuando Risako encontró a Miyagi esta se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado, la mesa se situaba cerca de la ventana y entraba muy claramente la luz. Risako se sentó enfrente del oji-morado y pidió un café.  
-¿de que querías hablarme?-pregunto indiferente el pelinegro  
-quería preguntarte algo –respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos  
-¿sí?-  
-¿le has hecho algo a Shinobu?-pregunto mientras le veía como si fuese a matarlo dependiendo de su respuesta.  
-¿Qué si le hecho algo? ¿A qué te refieres?-Miyagi ya sospechaba que quizás su familia ya tenía en claro su relación a pesar de no haber dicho nada pero como no estaba seguro decidió seguir como si nada, pero si lo confirmaba podría tener muchas dudas resueltas.  
-mmm… Bueno Shinobu ha estado muy extraño últimamente, pensé que tal vez eran presiones de un adolecente pero en lo que tengo de memoria nunca lo había visto tan mal.-Miyagi sintió como su pecho se estrujaba mientras Risako le decía todas esas cosas, a que se refería con "Nunca lo había visto tan mal"-Bueno si no tienes nada que ver creo que solo te he quitado tu tiempo  
-Oye ¿a qué te refieres con que nunca lo habías visto tan mal?-El pelinegro no podía irse sin antes saber que era lo que le sucedía a su rubio  
-Bueno… últimamente parece ser normal , pero conozco a Shinobu y sé que cuando algo le afecta actúa como si nada pasase, sin embargo, hace unas semanas que hablamos sobre qué carrera tomaría en la universidad T él dijo que leyes, lo último que supe de él es que quería estudiar literatura en la universidad M, cuando le pregunte el simplemente rechazo esa idea y dijo que nunca le gusto la literatura en general, pero Shinobu no es de los que dice que algo le gusta sin gustarle realmente, así que pensé que tal vez algo había ocurrido entre Shinobu y tu-Miyagi entendía claramente lo que Risako le decía, Shinobu no era esa clase de persona, pero si ella no lo sabía mucho menos él. Este aspecto le hacía sentirse impotente ante la situación.  
-Ya veo-  
-You…-El oji-morado al escuchar su nombre por reflejo volteo a ver a su ex esposa-no, no es nada, bueno me marcho ah y estas enterado  
-¿enterado? ¿De qué?-Risako le dio aquella noticia que para el pelinegro le cambio por completo le vida, Risako pago lo que consumió y salió del café dejando a un Miyagi sorprendido y asustado, inmediatamente salió del lugar para buscar una explicación.

**(…)**

Miyagi contacto al terrorista por cielo mar y tierra, pero cuando al fin lo localizo era seguro lo que sucedería después.  
El pelinegro visualizo al ojos grises que ahora se encontraba parado en la calle  
-¡Shinobu¡-El terrorista al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver como su novio se acercaba a él con una mirada enojada.  
-Miya… ¡oi¡-El brazo del terrorista se encontraba siendo fuertemente jalado a un lugar más privado.-¡qué demonios te sucede¡  
-Quiero que me expliques-El tono del oji-morado decía que ahora no se encontraba de un buen humor.  
-¿E-explicar?-Miyagi realmente no estaba jugando quería respuestas y las quería ahora.  
-¡No te hagas el tonto¡, ¡sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero¡-El pelinegro en verdad se encontraba muy furioso, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué se lo oculto durante tanto tiempo?  
-¡Miyagi que te sucede¡-  
-Ya te dije quiero que me expliques, Risako me lo ha dicho todo  
En ese momento la mirada del rubio cambio rápidamente a una sorprendida.  
-Ahora sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no es así?-Shinobu desvió claramente la mirada de aquellos ojos morados que lo miraban-contesta  
-Supongo que ya no jugare más tiempo-El profesor se quedó mudo ante la respuesta que le dio el rubio que tenía enfrente-Si mi hermana ya te o dijo todo no hay más remedio, Miyagi por la cara que tienes supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de todo, así que por favor podrías desaparecer de mi vida-El pelinegro no podía creer lo que escuchaba aquel joven que le declaro su amor y logro conquistarlo ahora estaba botándolo como si nada- No puedo creer que realmente creyeras que yo te amaba-el tono del ojos grises decía burla y humillación, ¿realmente hablaba enserio?-¡ja¡ bueno ya que lo sabes no tengo por que seguir aquí-En ese momento aquel joven que lo había enamorado, aquel terrorista que se declaró, aquel sujeto que había podido ser su segundo amor… ahora estaba afirmando que el solo había sido un juguete de usar y tirar.  
En aquel lugar solo se encontraba el alma de Miyagi, un alma que ahora está destrozada, con el corazón destruido, con un amor no correspondido.

* * *

**Soy re-malota y los separo (?) *esperando los tomates de parte de las lectoras (o) furiosas (o)*  
espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les aviso que para la próxima actualización por fin se sabra cual es la verdadera notica que le cambio el mundo por completo a Miyagi You asi que esperen ^^  
y les quiero avisar que hice una firma donde podrán encontrar mas de mis fanfcis, algunos son yaoi *obviamente* otros no *próximamente creare algunos no yaoi xDD* bueno les dejare le link en este apartado y nos vemos (=w=)/ **

pages/Dakada/421761151294663?fref=ts


	5. La noticia

**Capítulo 5: La noticia  
****  
-**Supongo que ya no jugare más tiempo-Esas palabras resonaban en el sorprendido Miyagi que ahora no podía entender lo que sucedía, solo recuerdos vagos le venían a la mente y un dolor indescriptible, pero ¿Por qué una mentira le dolía tanto?, no fue la mentira que dijo Shinobu…. Fue que vio en sus ojos el dolor de decírselo, pues después de todo él se iba a….

_/flash-back/_

_-__You…-El oji-morado al escuchar su nombre por reflejo volteo a ver a su ex esposa-no, no es nada, bueno me marcho ah y estas enterado__  
-¿enterado? ¿De qué?-Risako comento aquello que le derrumbaría el alma a Miyagi  
-Bueno… mi padre decidió esto por sí solo, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas, después de todo eres casi como de la familia, Shinobu se casara pronto-Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron a mas no ´poder, sintió como en su pecho algo se retorcía y exigía que lo evitara, el extraño sentimiento de querer ir y de inmediato evitar que eso sucediera le invadió en todo su cuerpo y alma-¿You?  
-¿eh?-El oji-morado no podía creer todo lo que aquella mujer le decía-¿estás segura de eso?  
-Claro, la boda se efectuara en un mes… si me preguntas en mi opinión es algo apresurado casar a un chica que lleva apena entra a la universidad-Miyagi aun algo atónito por la pregunta en vez de salir corriendo como le dictaban sus emociones solamente trato de conseguir más información.  
_-¿exactamente cuándo se casara?-pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos  
-_pues, seria exactamente el 25 de marzo-…. El 25 de marzo, solo faltaban un mes exacto, tenía que detener esa boda  
-¿su prometida?-  
-Se llama Mei Arisawa, es la hija del director de la universidad T, ellos se conocieron en clase de leyes, y ahora planean casarse, pero lo que no entiendo es como logro aceptar a esa joven-Risako se llevó una mano a su mentón tratando de pensar.  
¿Qué?-  
-Bueno, no es como si Shinobu aceptara en 5 minutos, primero se negó rotundamente a casarse diciendo que ya tenía a alguien especial, pero después de una discusión que tuvieron mi padre y el… Shinobu accedió a casarse a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo discutiendo, no estaba presente en esa discusión, pero si algo se es que Shinobu no es así-Miyagi y Risako hablaron un poco y como pudo Miyagi consigo encontrar a Shinobu._

/Fin de flash-Back/ 

Pasaron unos días desde que Shinobu le había dichos cosas tan dolorosas a Miyagi, que ahora trataba de hablar con él por todos los medios posibles aunque hasta ahora no había podido verlo en lo absoluto. Este sentimiento de impotencia, de saber que era capaz de perder a la persona que ama, realmente lo destruida desde el interior, pero… no es como si Miyagi se fuera a dar por vencido.  
Era un día normal, enfrente de la universidad T un hombre de cabellos negros se encontraba esperando a un joven rubio de ojos grises, la expresión en la cara del mayor no era de las más lindas que se podían ver. Saliendo de la puerta de la institución, el tan esperado muchacho salió, pero no venía solo… a su lado una hermosa joven de cabellos anaranjados se podía notar, ¿Dónde la he visto?, era lo único que estaba en su mente, pero en cuestión de segundos se movió sin importarle con que o quien estuviese su ex amante. Miyagi se acercó al terrorista y tocándolo levente el hombre llamo su atención, bueno la expresión del estudiante no era tampoco la más linda que digamos.  
-¡¿Miyagi?!-Tanto la joven como el rubio voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, pero no se llevaron una magnifica expresión-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!  
-Takatsuki-kun, tenemos que hablar-El tono del pelinegro era serio y sin titubeos tanto que daría miedo a cualquier persona sin excluir al ojo gris que tenía enfrente.  
-¿Shinobu?-La joven pelinaranaja no comprendía bien lo que sucedía y por qué su acompañante lo miraba de esa manera.  
**-**No te preocupes-Shinobu hablo un poco con aquella mujer de ojos miel, la convenció para que se fuera, y después de caminar un rato con Miyagi y llegar a la casa del profesor de literatura, es aquí donde las cosas empiezan a dificultarse.  
-¿Qué querías?-Pregunto en un tono indiferente el menor  
-Quiero que me expliques porque estas mintiendo-Miyagi no andaba con juegos  
-¿Mentir? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Miyagi solo sentía como su enojo se convertía en ira, pero gracias a que era un adulto podía controlarlo aunque sea para mantener la cordura y dignidad.  
-Déjate de bromas, sé muy bien que tú no quieres casarte con ella-el oji-morado solo pudo fruncir el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de su pregunta con otra pregunta.  
-Miyagi-san por favor no quiero que se confunda-  
-¿Confundirme?-Miyagi no entendió esas palabras  
-No siento nada en lo absoluto por usted así que por favor, sería capaz de dejar de acosarme, por favor-  
-… ¿Qué?-  
-mmm…. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que-El rubio desvió la mirada le dijo- Se aleje de mi- 1… 2…. 3…. Pérdida de control inevitable.  
El pelinegro cogió de las muñecas al rubio y contra la pared lo arrincono y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-Dímelo de frente si vas a pedirme que me aleje de ti-Shinobu tenía los ojos más que abiertos por la reacción de su ex amante.  
-A-aléjate… de mi –La voz de Shinobu claramente demostraba mentira  
-Eres un estúpido mocoso-Miyagi soltó una de las manos del oji-gris y agarro su mentón para besarlo. Era un beso diferente a todos, era un beso triste pues a pesar de que fuera mentira todo lo que este le había dicho, aun así… dolía.  
-Mi… no-aunque trataba de escapar no logra detener los besos del profesor. Por qué ese mocoso tenía que ser tan jodidamente lindo, y lo peor… porque sus palabras tenían que doler tanto. El beso paso de ser uno tierno lleno de tristeza a uno más apasionado, el pelinegro se estaba dejando llevar por el momento que es lo que podía hacer si todo lo que tenia se le escapaba.  
-Shinobu-dijo su nombre para después acercase a su oído y abrazarlo con dulzura, en esos momentos no había nada más para él, en un simple abrazo demostró todo su sufrimiento, todo su dolor-por favor no te cases –Los ojos grises se abrieron y tratando de no soltar unas cuantas lagrimas pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues después de unos segundos su voz se quebró y dejo caer su dolor al igual que el profesor.  
-Miyagi-oculto si rostro que ya se encontraba inundado de lágrimas, y abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo al pelinegro  
-Quédate a mi lado-Lagrimas que demostraban el sufrimiento del menor, pero por que sufría si él siempre había querido que le hablara esas palabras  
-Miyagi-Su llanto empeoro – Perdóname…. Perdóname…. Pero no puedo

El dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas de su amado que mojaban su hombro, las palabras que dijo resonaban en sus oídos, las manos de su amado temblando sin querer dejarlo ir, ¿Por qué tenía que perderlo? ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de él? ¿POR QUE? , no dejaría que todo lo que tenía se le fuera de las manos y lucharía contra cualquiera con tal de poder seguir a su lado. Pues eso era

"_El perderlo a él, era perderlo todo, pues todo lo que tenía era el"_

Lágrimas de desesperación, de dolor, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser un niño aun… tenía que sufrir tanto? Y precisamente ¿Por qué tenía que ser Shinobu?, aun abrazados sin querer separarse el uno del otro, ¿Por qué tenía que irse?, pero ahora no momento de buscar respuestas ahora es momentos de evitar resultados, evitar el resultado de alejarse, evitar que el, aquel mocoso que tanto tiempo lo molesto, aquel que lo obligó a comer cosas que no eran de este mundo, aquel terrorista que conquistado todo su ser, aquel chico que logro que volviera a sentir el amor en su ser.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto aun sin soltarlo  
-No puedo-  
-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro  
-Miyagi-La voz de su segundo amor

Nadie más hablo, a pesar de que fuera una mentira, a pesar de que le doliera separarse de él, a pesar de todo lo que sufrirían…. Lucharía, lucharía para poder estar a su lado y cualquiera que intentara evitarlo… solo le advertirá una cosa…. No tendré piedad.


	6. ¿Hablando de hombre a hombre o de suegro

**Capítulo 6: ¿Hablando de hombre a hombre o de suegro a yerno?**

¿Qué haces cuando el amor de tu vida parece irse de tu lado? ¿Qué haces cuando todo lo que tienes se pierde en una inmensa oscuridad? ¿Qué haces cuando el que más amas se niega a permanecer a tu lado, aunque te amé? ¿Qué es lo que uno hace?"Boda"

Los pensamientos de Miyagi eran esa única palabra, ¿Qué haría para poder evitar esa boda?, por más que pensara solo llegaba a una conclusión.

"_Tienes que hablar, y decirles que no puede casarse con ella porque está saliendo contigo"_

-… ¡CLARO COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL!-grito un oji-morado tirando unos cuantos libros que tenía cerca.  
-¡Miyagi-sensei!-grito el demonio Kamijou –Demonios ¡No ve que al final de todo soy yo quien recoge lo que usted tira!-Hiroki no se encontraba de bromas pero Miyagi tampoco.  
-Lo siento-tomo uno de sus cigarrillos y lo prendió dejando ver en el lugar una ligera capa de humo a causa del acto.  
-¿se encuentra bien? Ah estado de muy mal humor durante unos días-Kamijou terminaba de levantar los libros que hace unos momentos el profesor había tirado.  
-Sí, no te preocupes, tómalo como consecuencias de la edad-El pelinegro cerro un momento los ojos tratando de pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, no podía entrar a su casa así de la nada y decir que estaba saliendo con Shinobu, pero en algún momento tendría que entrar y aclarar todo lo que está sucediendo con él- Oye, Kamijou  
-¿Qué sucede?-termino de apilar los libros.  
-Solo quiero hacerte una simple pregunta como ejemplo- Deja vú  
-Si-se dirigió a su escritorio para poder terminar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente.  
-Es solo un ejemplo-volvió a reafirmar el profesor de literatura.  
-Sí, sí dígamelo de una vez-  
-Si tu novia quiere separarse de ti, no porque te dejo de amar, ella te ama de verdad, pero aun así dice que no puede permanecer a tu lado, ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?- pidió un consejo indirecto de Kamijou  
-Bueno, eso se escucha complicado, tal vez lo mejor sería preguntarle por qué razón no puede permanecer a su lado, y tratar de arreglar ese problema, eso es lo que yo creo- _"Lo sabía" _ese era el pensamiento de Miyagi al escuchar la respuesta de sus subordinado.  
-ugh…-la aura depresiva que atacó hace medio mes volvió a atacar de nuevo. "_supongo que no hay otra salida"_ por esos momentos el maestro dejo de pensar y se puso a trabajar.

Ya era de noche, y casi no se encontraba nadie en la universidad, ese día Miyagi pudo haber vuelvo temprano a su hogar, pero tenía un asunto que atender con el padre su amante. El reloj casi marcaba las 11:30 pm, decidido, comenzó a encaminarse a la oficina del encargado de literatura.

-Sí, pase- respondió un hombre mayor al escuchar el toque en su puerta  
-Buenas noches- En el momento que permitió la entrada un oji-morado entro  
-¿Miyagi? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el padre de su amante  
-Ah, no es nada importante, solo quiero confirmar una cosa, ¿a que se refería con que me alejara de Shinobu?-pregunto en su tono normal el maestro de literatura.  
-Oh, eso, no creo que el significado sea difícil de entender, lo que quise decir es que no quiero que tengas algún contacto con mi hijo de nuevo- Miyagi cambio por completo su actitud, trataba de no hacer algo por su ira, pero si era lo que pensaba, todas las piezas encajaban.  
-¿Es por qué se casara? ¿Esa es la razón de que me aleje de él?-Cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la pared mirándolo con seriedad.  
-Te informas rápido, si esa es la razón, no quiero que el pasado de la familia tenga que ver con esto-el hombre mayor que hace unos momentos se encontraba sentado, ahora se levantó y camino para quedar de frente a Miyagi.  
-También dijo que sería un inconveniente para usted, ¿será porque sabe que tengo una relación con el?- Dijo sin titubear una sola vez.  
-eres un hombre inteligente, Miyagi, por eso creo que no cometerás el error de no hacer caso a lo que te estoy diciendo- el encargado de literatura menciono esto como si no fuera un gran problema, "_que rayos está pensando", _era verdad lo que decía, podía meterse en un gran problema si luchaba contra esa familia, pero si no luchar le quitaba a Shinobu, si no luchaba él se iría, sino lo hacia él lo perdería, sino lo hacía…  
-Lo siento, creo que no soy tan inteligente como usted cree-dejo de recargarse y dejo de cruzar sus brazos solo para decirlo siguiente- Yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir a Shinobu-su mirada demostraba que no retractaría sus palabras.  
-Miyagi-san, realmente pensé que serias más inteligente que esto, pero si no estás dispuesto a dejar a Shinobu por las buenas, supongo que tendré que poner cartas en el asunto, esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero no quiero volver a verte junto a él, o que tengas algún tipo de contacto con mi hijo-Dicho esto el mayor de los hombres, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo sus cosas, después se encamino a la salida de la oficina-debes tener cuidado Miyagi-san, en la noche pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, pero esta parece estar tranquila-terminando de decir esto se fue del lugar dejando a Miyagi con una expresión de enojo a causa de su jefe, y otra consigo mismo por no poder evitar la boda en ese momento.

**(…)  
**  
-DEMONIOS-Grito un hombre de ojos morados y cabellos negros mientras aventaba unos libros contra el piso de su hogar- esto está muy mal-sin poder sacar más de su furia incontrolable por los sucesos anteriores, solo se sentó y poso su mano en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse  
-¿Miyagi?-hablo la voz del terrorista, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, él había estado visitándolo muy seguido sin importarle la hora en que lo hiciera.  
-Shinobu, dime algo-le pidió el ojos morados  
-¿sí?-  
-¿Tu padre te ha dicho algo que te haya molestado últimamente?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba a al rubio de ojos grises que tenía enfrente suyo.  
-No me ha molestado desde que le dije que rompimos-Miyagi se sorprendió por la respuesta del menor, tanto que quedo mirándolo como un idiota-No me digas que creíste que seguíamos saliendo  
-¿Qué significa eso?-su enojo iba a volver, pero solo porque se trataba de él trataría de controlarse un poco más.  
-Realmente lo creíste, lo siento, pero esa es la verdad ni tu ni yo tenemos una relación- el dolor en el pecho- No quiero que sigas creyendo eso por favor-sufrimiento en el alma- solo era para reafirmar-perdiendo la voluntad de el mismo.  
-¿Por qué?-se levantó mucho más serio que cuando hablo con su padre.  
-…..-Shinobu se quedó callado unos momentos, y luego respondió con la frase que tanto odio- Eso no te incumbe-desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos morados que le miraban desde hace unos momentos.  
-¡Oye!-

Ring Ring (mis efectos son tan geniales (¿?)

-¿hola?-contesto el teléfono-Si, entiendo regresare a cas ahora-Shinobu termino la llamada que había atendido hace unos momentos- Lo siento me tengo que ir-Miyagi iba a evitarlo pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa Shinobu salió corriendo del lugar.  
-¡Shinobu! ¡Maldición!- No quería alejarse de él, pero si no estaban saliendo, ¿por qué el?-¡Joder! –su ira estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo, pero tenía que aguantar, necesitaba salvarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero si él no le ayudaba, si él no le dejaba amarlo, si él no lo dejaba permanecer a su lado, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

Los sentimientos que uno tiene por su amado, los sentimientos de destrucción que vienen cuando alguien te quiere separar de él, cuando él se quiere ir, cuando él no quiere que permanezcas a su lado, sentimientos de impotencia, sentimientos de dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, preocupación, pero sobre todo, tristeza de no poder seguir a su lado.

La cabeza de Miyagi funcionaba a la perfección, pero su corazón estaba a punto de estropearse, no aguantaría mas todo esto, tenía que hacer algo,¿ pero que es lo que tenía que hacer? Su corazón evitaba que su mente pensara al 100, pero su mente evitaba que el corazón le diera la respuesta.

* * *

¿Bueno o malo? ¿tomates o aplausos?

(=w=)/ nos vemos


End file.
